BB Hate how love You
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is one shot fanfic for Bones and Booth based on the song "Hate how I love you" by rhianna and ne-yo. The story is how Bones and Booth's bicketering can into a love confession.


B/B: "I Hate How Much I Love You"

**(This is a one-shot fanfic for Bones and Booth based on Rihanna and Ne-Yo's "I Hate How Much I Love You. **_**Words in bold are the lyrics. **_**Thanks to Emily my beta for proofreading.)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing & Please Enjoy.**

_**That's how much I love you, That's how much I need you.**_

Brennan and Booth were very frustrated at each other on their way back to the lab,

because once again they had failed to catch their latest serial killer Gormogon. During the entire drive back they bickered, and argue about who was at fault for losing Gormogon again. They were still bickering as they entered Brennan's office.

"Why do you always have to get in the way Bones."

"Excuse me Booth, I wasn't the one in the way, I was trying to stop the sicko from getting away, and you just had to step in."

_**And I can't stand you.**_

"No way! He was coming at you! I was merely protecting you from him." Booth said

"oh really, plummeting to the ground while Gormogon ran away, oh yeah that is protecting me." Bones replied,

"Well, I am sorry Bones, I just thought you needed saving."

Booth was right she did need saving from Gormogon she though the sicko was going to kill her. Man, she hated it when Booth was right. And she couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she could always count on Booth to be her knight in shining armour.

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile, Can I not like you for a while   
(No..)**_

Booth could see the smirk showing on his partner's face, now wondering the reason for it.

"What are you smirking about? Bones"

"Nothing Booth." Brennan lied

"Why do you have to lie?" Booth asked

Brennan turned to face Booth as she lied again, "I'm not lying."

Booth walked one step closer to Brennan, "Yes you are and you know what?"

"What!"

"I hate the fact that you and I feel the need to hide how we truly feel from each other."

Brennan was defiantly not expecting to hear that response, "What?"

Booth continued to talk as he walked closer to her, "I hate the fact that even though you are my partner, and friend, I want to be more than that."

Brennan was speechless and feeling very uneasy as Booth was coming closer to her. Booth was still talking as he came right up to her face and stroked Brennan's hair from her face.

"Do you know what else I hate? The fact that despite how angry or upset you make me, I end up loving you more, I hate the fact that right now I might be ruining what we have as friends and partners." He took a breath, and then sighed. "I just hate that I love you so much."

Brennan was about to speak when Booth placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. A kiss that made them both forget what they were bickering about moments before.

_**You won't let me, You upset me, and then you kissed my lips. All of a sudden I forget that I was upset, Can't remember what do you did.**_

The kiss was short, but passionate. Booth broke away from Brennan lips as he took a

deep breath, unsure what possessed him to kiss her. Brennan was wondering what would happen now, where they'd go from here, they were silent for while thinking of what to say.

_**But I hate...it..**_

Booth needed some fresh air, he needed to get away to think about what he had done, so without so much as a goodbye, Booth ran out of Brennan's office, Brennan was trying to stop him but he'd already gone. She touched her lips, thinking of the kiss she just had with Booth.

_**You know exactly what to do, So that I can't stay mad at you, for too long, that's wrong**_

Booth drove aimlessly in the SUV trying to think of a place to go that didn't remind him of Brennan.

_**But I hate...it..**_

But then again, now that he thought about it, everything remind him of her, then memories of her flooded back, the kisses they'd shared, the one under the mistletoe, the times he'd felt her just hold his hand, or the "Guy" hugs they'd shared, or the time her lips had grazed his hand, he missed her touch, he began missing everything about her, he even missed her bickering.

_**You know exactly how to touch, So that I don't want to fuss...and fight no more. Said I despise that I adore you.**_

Brennan was tidying her desk, trying to get the images of Booth out of her head. She couldn't believe how things for her and Booth had changed so quickly and she hated it, but the truth was she had the same feelings for Booth, and she hated that she loved him, that she needed him, because she was afraid of losing him. She realized in that moment that she couldn't let Booth go. 'What am I doing here.' she thought to herself before grabbing her coat and car keys. She left her office to go find Booth.

_**And I hate how much I love you, Boy, And I can't Stand how much I need you.**_

No Matter where Booth went, it reminded him of Brennan and so he went to Wong Fo's to see if he could get himself drunk on beer, hoping Brennan wouldn't find him there drowning his sorrows, but unfortunately it was the first place she thought of that Booth could be. She saw him there, at the bar, drinking beer. She walked over to him. Booth didn't notice her coming towards him until he heard her voice.

"Swallowing your sorrows I see."

Booth took a swig of Beer and put it down without looking at her. "Drowning, my sorrows Bones not Swallowing."

Brennan was still not up to date with metaphors. "Sorry, you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Can I get you anything to drink? Wait, let me guess, red wine." Booth replied.

"You know me, if they have it, but if not I'll have what you're having." Brennan said.

Booth was a little surprised she would be willing to drink beer with him right now, he called for the Bartender and asked for two more beers, one for her and one more for him. While waiting for their beers Booth swigged what was left of his last beer, still not looking at Bones.

"What are you doing here, Bones?"

Brennan wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but didn't. She couldn't stand the way he was not looking at her.

_**And I hate how much I love you, boy, but I just can't you go. And I hate that I love you so.**_

"Come on Booth, at least have the decency to look me in the face when you ask me why I'm here and I'm not leaving until you do."

Booth didn't answer. When the Bartender came back to give them their beers, Brennan didn't drink hers right away, but he was anxious to begin drinking again. He sighed, Booth knew Brennan was persistent and couldn't let go of things, until she got her way. The power she had over him was incredible, the power to get him to do what she wanted without any questions asked, Brennan had always had that affect on him. He began laughing at the situation, it was all he could do right now; she had always had the power to cause him to laugh too.

_**You completely know the power that you have. The only one that makes me laugh.**_

Brennan was not sure why Booth was laughing. "What is so funny?"

Booth giggled as he looked at her. "No one can make me laugh like you do Brennan."

"Okay, but what is so funny?" Brennan asked as she picked up her beer.

"Nothing, it's just, you never give up do you. Now that I've looked at you can you please tell me what you are doing here?" Booth asked

Brennan took a sip from her bottle before she began. "I'm here because I need to talk to you about what you told me in my office."

Booth sighed. "Oh my, what happened, geez, Bones, what happened in your office just went all too quickly I can't even remember what I said or did."

"Well, let me refresh your memory then Booth. While we were bickering you just happened to blurt out that you hated the fact that even though I am your are partner, and friend, you want to be more than that and that you hated the fact that despite how upset I make you, you end up loving me more, and you hate the fact you might be ruining what we have as friends and partners, and you hate that you love me so much... Oh yeah then you kissed me, and left."

Booth's memory came flooding back to him. "Wow, good memory."

"Thank you." She took another swig of her Beer. "Now here is what I need to say Seeley Booth." She took a breath. "I hate the fact you drown your sorrows with beer instead of turning to the people who care about you, I hate the fact that it's so easy for you to be open and honest about your feelings, I hate that you think my life is worth saving even if it means risking your own."

Booth was not sure if he was supposed to respond to this, but Brennan was hoping that Booth would keep his mouth shut until she finished.

_**Said it's not fair, How you take advantage of the fact, that I love you beyond the reason why, and it just ain't right.**_

"Also, I hate that you know everything about me when I know hardly anything about you, lastly I hate the fact that I've been afraid to admit how I feel about you because I was afraid that you would hurt me or worse I'd lose you as a friend. Because you are the best friend and partner I have ever had. But I'm willing to risk it all if you are."

Booth looked at Brennan as tears were coming to her eyes. "Bones, are you saying what I think you're saying."

"Well if you're thinking I'm trying to say that I hate that I love you, then yes you are." He smiled, now more at ease, probably due in part to the alcohol. He then leaned his forehead to hers.

"Temperance, Bones, My Bones, I love you so much."

_**And I hate how much I love you Girl, and I can't stand how much I need you.**_

"Seeley, My Booth, I love you too. Now how about we stop drowning our sorrows, and head to my place so I can show you how I really feel."

Booth laughed, "I don't think so Bones, I think you need to spend more time at my place, to get to know me better."

"Your right, your place it is then," Brennan said,

She kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet, Booth smiled. "I am never letting you go Temperance." Then Brennan smiled. "Neither will I."

"What is this spell you have over me, Bones." Booth said,

"I can't say because magic doesn't really exist, it's not magic, it's our chemistry."

Booth smiled as he kissed her, soft and sweet just like she had kissed him, the kiss made them both weak at the knees.

_**One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me, and your kiss won't make me weak. But no one in this world knows me the way you know me . So you'll probably always have a spell on me.**_

"Let's get out of here." Booth said,

Brennan smiled. "Finally."

_**That's how much I love you (how much I need you), that's how much I need you.**_

Brennan and Booth walked away hand in hand leaving Wong Fo's. They drove in separate cars to Booth's place, ready to get to know one another better.

_**And I hate how I love you soo... **_

_**The End.**_


End file.
